Posion
by Huntress-X
Summary: A sequel to Easy Breezy by LostLittleGirl90 and my Insatiable. You should probably read them first before this one. This is a Jubilee Pietro fic


**Poison**

**By: Huntress-X**

A sequel to Easy Breezy by LilPrincessMe2000 and my **Insatiable. **

You should probably read them first before this one.

**Your cruel device **

**Your blood, like ice **

**One look could kill **

**My pain, your thrill **

Again…it had happen again. She had slept with Pietro Maximoff again, for the second time even though he had left her with nothing but a note the last time.

And what really scared her was that this time SHE had gone to HIM and not the other way around.

She had gone to the brotherhood boarding house in the pouring rain, although to her defense she was about to leave but then he had open the door, he just had to do that didn't he?

He just had to open the door and see her standing there all wet and pathetic, sure he had done the same but she hated the fact that she had done it to.

**I want to love you but I better not touch **

**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop **

**I want to kiss you but I want it too much **

**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison **

**You're poison running through my veins **

**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains **

Stupid Lee, very, very stupid Jubilee. What the hell did you go and do that for? It had even gotten her grounded because she had missed curfew with 2 hours!

Maybe because he was so good looking, maybe because he was so damn good? Or maybe because she needed to feel well…something,

Still she should have known better, hell she should have known better the first time she did it, but hey she was 16, she wasn't SUPPOSE to know better was she?

Yes she was, after all those years on the street she knew better, she just ignored it. And why did she ignore it? She didn't like him did she?

After all she had already told him that it was just sex and nothing else, but what if it was something else? Ah damn!

**Your mouth, so hot **

**Your web, I'm caught **

**Your skin, so wet **

**Black lace on sweat **

She sighed and sat down on her bed.

What if THEY found out? What was she going to say to the Professor?

I´m sorry I screwed your biggest enemy's son, it felt like somehow she was betraying them, after all Kitty hadn't really dated Lance she had just gone on ONE dance with him.

She had told her that sex with the enemy was the best but Jubilee knew that Kitty hadn't slept with Lance, she was a virgin and everybody knew that.

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins **

**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name **

**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin **

**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison **

**You're poison running through my veins **

**You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains **

**Poison **

What if she did it again? What if he showed up again? Why did her life always turned into such a big mess? Because you made it that way a little voice in her head said.

Yeah that was true, she should stop it, just ignore him completely, and forget the two nights, just look strait ahead when she passed him at school.

**One look could kill **

**My pain, your thrill **

**I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) **

**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop **

**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) **

**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison **

**You're poison running through my veins **

**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains **

**Poison **

"Hey Jubilee, phone!" Amara´s voice suddenly yelled interrupting her thoughts. She threw herself across her bed and picked up the phone.

"You can hang up!" She yelled back to her friend. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey" A very familiar voice said on the other side of the line. Oh man! Seriously did he have some secret telepathic powers or something? He just had to call right now.

"Hi" She answered. "What´s up?" She asked when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Wanna come out sec?" He asked. Jubilee got up from her bed and looked out the window, yep there he was standing by the gate talking in his cell phone.

"I´m grounded" She told him.

"You can just stand by the gate" That was true she was allowed to out as long as she stayed on the mansion grounds.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Well you're not doing anything else at the moment" He said. "Might as well come out"

"Fine you win" Jubilee said and put the phone down and went over and turned of her CD player. Then she put on her long black leather coat over her thin yellow tank-top, the wind was blowing outside and it did look like it was about to rain any second. She closed her door behind her and hurried down the stairs.

Why was she doing this?

She carefully opened the front door and closed it behind her; she didn't want to answer any questions about where she was going.

As she reached the gate where Pietro was standing she could feel a few raindrops on her face.

"So any special reason you called me out into the rain" She asked as she looked at him through the gate, it almost felt like she was locked up in a prison.

"Just wanted to see you" He said. Now this was why she didn't know what to do, one minute he was like this and the next minute he was…well himself. The rain started to come down really bad.

"Really" Jubilee said. "Couldn't you have seen me tomorrow at school?"

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat" He asked. "Blob ate everything we had"

"Grounded remember" Jubilee told him. "I can't go"

"Come on firecracker I can have you back in a second if they start missing you" Pietro said with that smile one his face, that smile that she couldn't resist. "Is not like their gonna go looking for you right?"

"Fine" Jubilee said to him for the second time and before he knew it she had climbed over the gate and was standing next to him. "But you're buying"

"Okay, its Lance money anyway" He said as he picked her up in his arms. "Ready?"

"Yep" And then he took of faster then the speed of light with Jubilee in his arms.

Well one more time cant hurt…right?


End file.
